


Someone Had To Kill

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Unsatisfied, everyone have a second chance anyway, greed - Freeform, poor Saber, random event, tbh I hate Miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Roger was about to have his kill on Cyclops, but suddenly Saber comes and join the chase too. Yet, both of them didn't get the kill for another hero steps into the battle. Who is this greedy fellow?





	Someone Had To Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. If I am not mistaken, this is my second fandrama of Mobile Legends. This idea came up because some people in the game took the kill which you had put so much effort to lower the enemy's HP. I feel unhappy because of their 'one hit' kill while I was the one who earned that kill. Well, enjoy!

Cyclops: “Ai! Help me! Please, somebody! Gather here for my sake!”

(Roger in wolf form chases Cyclops)

Roger: *growls* “Come here little one! There’s nowhere to run!”

(Suddenly Saber appears to the scene from the bushes and began chasing the enemy.)

Roger: “What the-?!”

Saber: “Kill on sight.”

Roger: “Oh no you don’t! That’s my kill!”

Saber: “Race you then.” *smiles*

(Both of the increase their speed to chase Cyclops. Suddenly, an arrow came flying from a bush and hit the enemy.)

Miya: “You can’t run from my arrow!"

Cyclops: “Y-You…wretched…monster…”

Roger: *growls madly* “You kill stealer! This is the fifth time you had my kill!”

Saber: *sighs* “I better go an assist Franco… Being here is useless.” *whispers* “As I didn’t even get an assist…”

(Saber ran away leave the other two behind, talking with each other.)

Miya: “Sorry there. It’s all part of the game. Someone had to kill, and Roger, you still earned for assisting.”

Roger: “Hmp! Someone had to kill, and not kill steal!”

Miya: “Let’s just win this okay? And I thank you for that.”

(Miya left and went to join the battle. Roger was left with his anger still boiled up to the part he wants to kill someone. But, he calmed down when he turned himself back to human form. He then went to push his lane once again.)

Roger: “The next kill, will be mine!”

 

End


End file.
